Damon and Katherine
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce has been complicated since their meeting in 1864, when Katherine stayed in their estate and Damon was serving in the Confederate army. Damon fell deeply in love with Katherine, but unbeknownst to him, she'd also been seeing his brother Stefan, sparking the brothers' lifelong rivalry. Their relationship ended when the town began eradicating the vampires. She was then taken away, and Damon and Stefan were shot by their own father while in an attempt to save her, causing the latters' turning into vampires. Damon since then, has spent the following 150 years obsessed with freeing her from her tomb, only to find out that she was never in it in the first place. Katherine returns to his life in The Return. Damon initially acts flippant towards her, however she seduces him before telling him that she never loved him. Throughout the following seasons, Damon's feelings for Katherine have dwindled while Katherine still attempts to seduce him from time to time. It is later revealed that Katherine had in fact loved him and his brother, but would ultimately choose her own safety over them. They are known as "Datherine" and "Kamon" by fans. History Katherine and Damon's first scene together in Season 1 was when Damon and Katherine were in bed together in Children of the Damned.' '''Katherine told Damon, ''"Stop it!" while laughing, and he then said, "Make me". Katherine turned around and showed her vampire face and growled. Katherine's maid Emily then walked in on the two, and told Katherine that her friend Pearl wanted to see her. Katherine told Damon that the 'fun was over" then he says "Mmm, no".Then Katherine kissed him. Katherine dressed in a corset and talked with Pearl outside about the townspeople hunting for vampires. After Katherine is exposed in Blood Brothers, Damon becomes desperate to rescue her. He hits the man holding the key to the vampire wagon over the head, grabbing the key out of the man's pocket and opening the wagon which imprisoned Katherine. He and Stefan took her out, and removed her muzzle. They try to remove the ropes which hold Katherine, but Damon gets shot. Stefan abandons Katherine and rushes over to Damon. He picks up a gun but is shot as well. The two brothers die, and Katherine doesn't care whether or not she ever sees Damon again, but says to Stefan that she loves him and promises that they will be together again, just before he dies. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Five In Season Five, Katherine seeks protection from Damon knowing he still has at least has some feelings hidden deep down inside, but he sells her out to Slias who drains her of the cure. Quotes |-|Season 3= : Damon: You're interrupting my drink. : Katherine: You miss me? : Damon: Katherine. Where are you? : Katherine: Lurking outside your window, pining away. : Damon: What do you want? : Katherine: I'm homesick. What have I missed? : Damon: Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left. : Katherine: And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend. : Damon:I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is. : Katherine: Hmm. : Damon: But you do. Are you trailing them? : Katherine: A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away. : Damon: Which means you know exactly where they are. : Katherine: All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers. : Damon: How do you know that? : Katherine: Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you. : Damon: Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother? : Katherine: Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted. : Damon: Where are they? : ''- The End Of The Affair '' ---- : Damon: I'll accept written apologies only. : Katherine: Are you two lovebirds fighting already? : Damon: Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want? : Katherine: I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge? : Damon: Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat. : Katherine: Is that a yes? I'll drive. : Damon: Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going? : Katherine: Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good. : ''- Disturbing Behavior '' ---- : Katherine: Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker. : Damon: Oh, stop being cute. : Katherine: It's not possible. : Damon: We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going? : Katherine: Far enough away so that you can't go running back. : Damon: Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break. : Katherine: You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena? : Damon: Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave. : Katherine: Ooh. Let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend. : Damon: Something like that. : Katherine: Her loss. :(They kiss but Damon pushes her away) : Katherine: What are you doing? : Damon: I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore. : Katherine: Why are we stopping? : Damon: I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn. : Katherine: Fine. : Katherine: Hey! I... : Damon: We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts. : Katherine: Fine. : Katherine: Do you recognize this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it. : Damon: Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace? : Katherine: Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy. : Damon: I'll keep that in mind. : Katherine: But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better. : Damon: Oh, yeah? What's that? : Katherine: Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back? : Damon: I'm not turning back. : Katherine: Good. Because this isn't going to win you any points at home. : Damon: Jeremy? Really? : Damon: I'm listening. : Katherine: What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead dead. : Damon: I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk. : Katherine: Do you remember my friend Pearl? : Damon: Vividly. : Katherine: Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me any more. : Damon: Well, why not? : Katherine: Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me. : Damon: Well, this is all great... But she's dead. : Katherine: Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person. : Damon: Who? : Katherine: Her daughter. Anna. : Damon: Also dead. : Katherine: Which brings us right back around to... : Jeremy: To me. Back around to me. : Damon: Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion. : Jeremy: Thanks for the concern, dick. : Katherine: Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead. : Damon: Where's my phone? : Katherine: Do you need to check in with Elena? Make sure it's ok you pummeled her little baby bro? : Damon: You know you have it. : Katherine: What can I say? I needed you present here and now. : Damon: Katherine, phone, now. : Damon: Bonnie's been texting me. : Jeremy: What is it? : Damon: It's Klaus. : Katherine: No turning back, Damon. : Damon: Shut up, Katherine. : Katherine: Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael. : Damon: Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back. : [Katherine]: Y''ou're going to get yourself killed. The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid.'' : Damon: I wouldn't have done it for you. : ''- The Reckoning '' ---- : Katherine: What? : Damon: What? What do you mean, "what"? I've been calling you for 2 days. : Katherine: Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you. : Damon: Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael. : Katherine: Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And I've tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested. : Damon: Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house. : Katherine: Fine. I'll give it another shot. : ''- Smells Like Teen Spirit '' ---- : Damon: Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Katherine. : Katherine: I`m just calling to say goodbye. I don`t know what to tell you. You had a good plan Damon. And that`s high praise coming from me. : Damon: That`s not very comforting at the moment. You`re going back into hiding? : Katherine: At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon. : Damon: Take care of yourself, Katherine. : Katherine: If Klaus gets killed he is taking Damon down with him. : Stefan: So pull the plug on the plan. : Katherine: And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead! Okay look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care, so there's only one Solution. : Stefan: What's that? : Katherine: Care, Stefan. Care enough to safe Damon's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be dead, Stefan. Unless you care enough to do something about it. : ''- Homecoming '' |-|Season 4= Gallery |-|Season 1= The-Vampire-Diaries-165.jpg|Damon and Katherine flashback Damon-Katherine-damon-and-katherine-19190868-864-482.jpg tumblr_m4bcru1hSg1rwwubto1_500.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-166.jpg|Damon and Katherine flashback The-Vampire-Diaries-167.png|Damon and Katherine flashback The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 38.26 -2014.05.22 15.50.57-.jpg |-|Season 2= The-Vampire-Diaries-159.jpg|Damon and Katherine 2x07 The-Vampire-Diaries-160.jpg|Damon and Katherine 2x07 00610610aff.jpg|Damon and Katherine Season 2 The-Vampire-Diaries-162.jpg|Damon and Katherine 2x16 Katherine-damon-damon-and-katherine-21198721-500-281.png The-Vampire-Diaries-163.png|Damon and Katherine 2x21 The-Vampire-Diaries-164.png|Damon and Katherine flashback The-Vampire-Diaries-164.jpg|Damon and Katherine 2x22 10154318_648598185215095_4818403055747513142_n.png |-|Season 3= The-Vampire-Diaries-158.jpg|Katherine calling Damon The-Vampire-Diaries-157.png|Damon and Katherine 3x05 3x05-damon-and-katherine-26067566-1280-720.jpg |-|Season 4= Katherine_dunks_Damon_4x18.jpg|Damon and Katherine 4x18 The-Vampire-Diaries-155.jpg|Damon and Katherine 4x21 The-Vampire-Diaries-156.jpg|Damon and Katherine 4x21 |-|Season 5= Damon and Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg Devil14.jpg|Katherine in Elena's body breaks up with Damon Devil12.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg Trivia *While Damon claimed many times that his love for Katherine was real, it's unclear if it is true based on two main examples: #The fact that, while Damon declared Katherine never compelled him, that proved to be false in a flashback. #Damon may have had a sire bond to her, which would explain his loyalty to her years after they departed. It could have been broken when he discovered her manipulative personality and how she used him and Stefan. (Julie Plec has said outright that Damon was not sired to Katherine, his devotion was simply love. *Katherine once told Elena in[[ As I Lay Dying| As I Lay Dying]] that she loved both the Salvatore Brothers. **However, Katherine always claimed that she's in love with Stefan . *The relationship between Damon and Katherine is actually the most tragic and most complicated relationship. From love to hate just in one second. Also, Katherine once said "Love, hate, such a fine line" reffering to Stefan but actually it was more like her and Damon. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship